


You and I Were Made to Stand up Straight and Read Between the Lines

by hayj



Series: Bride of the Republic [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Uncle/Niece Incest, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: Modern day Bride of the Republic
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe, Charlie Matheson/Miles Matheson, Charlie Matheson/Miles Matheson/Bass Monroe, Miles Matheson/Bass Monroe
Series: Bride of the Republic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One more complete story to post then I'll go back and start filling in the others.

Miles takes a deep breath as he looks at the wedding invitation in his hand.

He knows he should go. 

Knows he should be happy for them. 

But to admit that he’s happy for them, means he has to admit what a jackass he was to the both of them over the whole affair and his involvement in it. 

It means he has to admit how badly he’s been lying to himself about just how truly miserable he’s been without them in his life.

Crumbling the paper, he tosses it in the wastebasket and picks up a set of re-enlistment papers instead.

* * *

**4 years later**

Baby on her hip, Charlie made her way through the crowded farmhouse to finish up breakfast before the boys got back from the barn. The house had been working chaos since her parents had been died in a car accident and their boxes of things had managed to mingle in with all her grandfather’s stuff that they had never bothered getting rid of. That was going to have to change before the new baby arrived.

So, in other words, soon.

She was just setting Rhodes into his highchair when the back door opened, and Bass and Connor came striding in, hanging their hats and jackets on a set of hooks by the door, jeans hanging half out of their boots to keep the mud off Charlie’s clean floor.

Kissing Bass on the mouth, she watched as he made a beeline for the baby and stuck her cheek out for a kiss from Connor while moving food from the oven to the table.

She’s spooning food onto Rhodes tray when they hear a knock from the front door.

“Connor, would you get that, please?” she asks, taking her seat next to her son.

“On it,” he chirps happily, hoping up from his seat. 

He reappears after a few moments, his face ashen as he looks at Charlie. “It’s for you,” he says quietly, sliding into his chair.

Looking at Bass, Charlie pushes away from the table, Bass hot on her heels.

“Watch, Rhodes,” Bass tells his son as he follows Charlie out of the kitchen.

Reaching the front door, Charlie looks at Bass bracing herself for more bad news and opens the door.

“If you’re expecting a funeral, you’re six months too late.”

Miles has the good grace to bow his head, tucking his hands in his jeans. “I was overseas on tour, Charlie,” he explains. “I couldn’t get back in time.”

“You’re never around when it really counts,” she says, giving him a scathing look before turning to Bass. “I've got some errands in town to take care of.”

Knowing better than to say anything to his wife when she was this pissed off, Bass simply nodded, bending down to kiss her cheek.

He waited until she disappeared into the kitchen before turning back towards his best friend and holding out his hand.

“Hey, Miles.”

“Hey, Bass,” Miles replied, taking his hand.

“Come on in, I’ll get you a cup of coffee.”

“Thanks, I’d appreciate it. It was a long drive,” Miles replied, stepping into the house, closing the door behind him.

Walking into the kitchen, Bass addressed his oldest son. “Hey, Connor, if you’ll head out to the North pasture and get to work on that fence, I’ll be along later.”

“Sure, Dad,” Connor replied, taking a last gulp of his own coffee as the legs of his chair drug against the old linoleum. Grabbing his coat and hat, the door swung shut behind him.

Turning back to the counter, Bass moved to take a coffee mug from the cabinet and poured Miles a cup of coffee, handing it over as the screen door slapped against the house. “On tour, huh? Afghanistan?”

“Two tours, actually,” Miles replies, leaning against the counter behind him as he looks around. “Isn’t this the Porter place?”

Bass nodded, looking over his shoulder from where he was cleaning off the table. “Yeah. Gene passed away right before the wedding and Rachel gifted us the place. Said she wanted it to stay in the family. Moved in after our honeymoon and haven’t looked back since,” he smiled, turning back to his friend.

“And Connor?”

“Moved in the week after.”

“How’s Emma?”

“Not here,” Bass chuckled, before turning serious. “Why are you here, Miles?”

Looking down at his coffee cup, Miles looked back up running a hand through his hair. “I got nowhere else to go, Bass. My only family is in this house.”

“Go get your things. We’ll put you in Gene’s old office,” Bass replied, running a hand over his face, as Miles headed towards his car.

* * *

Finishing her business in town, Charlie stopped at the diner, feeding herself and Rhodes the breakfast they never got to have while getting a grip on herself before heading back home.

It had never been her intention to split Bass and Miles up. Not really. She had always thought she could have her cake and eat it to.

When she had joined Miles and Bass in the bedroom, it was perfect, at least Charlie had thought so, until Miles suddenly started to withdraw from them. When he finally gave Bass the ultimatum of her or him, Bass, had much to her surprise, chosen her.

Miles had been crushed and Charlie had felt guilty as fuck even though Bass had begged for her not to. Miles had never been willing to make a commitment, refusing to even let Bass refer to him as his partner.

And then, when Charlie had discovered she was pregnant and panicked, it was Bass that had remained calm and insisted they get married, regardless of who’s baby it was. And when Rhodes had been born, it was obvious just who his father was. Bass hadn’t cared, and Miles had made his decision, so they moved on.

Once she had regained her composure, Charlie threw some bills on the table and headed back towards the ranch where she found Bass waiting for them on the front porch.

Putting the truck in park, she sat there making eye contact with him, until Rhodes began to fuss. Killing the truck, she hopped out and unbuckled her son, setting him on the path to his father, before grabbing the diaper bag and closing up the truck.

She followed slowly behind the toddler, smiling at the shrieks coming from his mouth as Bass tossed him into the air time and time again.

Squeezing his arm as she passed by, she placed the diaper bag and her purse inside the door. 

Gathering Rhodes in one arm, Bass held out his free hand to his wife. “Walk with me?”

With a nod, Charlie took his hand and they wandered out back, down to the duck pond. Setting Rhodes down, they watched as he raced toward the ducks, giggling madly as they raced away from him across the water.

“I see Miles’ car is still here,” Charlie says, as Bass crouched near the ground, fingering a few rocks.

“He’s got nowhere else to go, Charlie.”

Charlie scoffs as she scuffs the toe of her worn boots in the dirt, waiting for Bass to say his peace.

Pushing to his feet, Bass grasps her by the forearms, pulling her close. “He’s still our family, Charlie, and he’s still Rhodes father.”

“No, you’re Rhodes father,” she insists, looking up into his face.

With a sigh, she pats her hand against his chest before nodding. “Okay,” she finally agrees, knowing that telling Bass no, where Miles is concerned, would be like telling him not to breath. They’re brothers first and foremost and were family way before she ever came into the picture. Letting him gather her into his arms, they stand there silently watching their son play.

It’s only when his walkie talkie comes to life, that he lets his wife go, talking to his oldest son as Charlie rounds up their youngest, herding him towards the barn to get started on their own chores.

Bass decides to stay close at home, routing a few ranch hands out to help Connor before heading back to the house, calling for Miles, asking him to join them in the barn.

They can hear Charlie and Rhodes playing in the barn and Rhodes squawks loudly when he catches sight of his father. When he runs after Bass, Charlie gives chase, pulling up short when she realizes that her uncle is trailing behind.

As Bass swings the toddler into his arms, Miles smile falls. “Who’s this?” he asks, looking between his former lovers, even though there's no doubt as to who the child belongs to. He still remembers Charlie at this age and the resemblance is uncanny. The only difference is the dark colored locks that have been shorn short to stay out of his eyes. 

“This is our son, Rhodes. Can you say hi, Rhodes?” Bass asked his son, who has been struck with a sudden bout of shyness, sticking his fingers in his mouth as he tucked his head into the crook of his father's neck, a spot that brings comfort to his mother as well.

“Jesus,” Charlie chuckled uncomfortably, pulling Rhodes hand out of his mouth. “Yuck, that’s gross,” she says tickling her son’s tummy.

“Yuck!” her son mimicked, giggling at his mother.

“I thought I’d show Miles’ around since he’s going to be staying,” Bass explained, wiping his son’s fingers off on his shirt.

“That’s good. It’ll be calving season soon and we could use the extra help,” Charlie replied, taking her son back from her husband as Miles continued to watch them. “I’ll need you back here a half hour before lunch to get the grill started,” she reminded him, giving her uncle a remorseful look as she turned back towards the barn.

* * *

“You couldn’t have at least mentioned that I had a kid?” Miles hissed as he and Bass walked away from the barn.

“And how was I supposed to tell you, Miles?” Bass bit back angrily. “You didn’t tell us where you were or how to get a hold of you. We could only guess that you had reupped,” he continued, bringing his arms up in exasperation, before taking a breath to calm himself. “We won’t keep you from him, Miles, but we won’t let you take him either. It’s either all of us, or none of us.”

“And how does Charlie feel about that?” Miles asked, his hip hitching out.

“You let me take care of Charlie,” Bass replied, turning on his heel. “Now, come ‘on. We’ve got a lot to do today."

* * *

As Bass fired up the grill, Charlie grabbed the hamburger patties she had made the night before, passing them out the door before disappearing into the house to start putting together the rest of lunch for their family and the ranch hands that they employed year-round.

They were halfway through their lunch when they heard a truck pull up out front and a short time later, their neighbor Frank Blanchard and his foreman Scanlon, came round the corner of the house. Connor muttered something toward his father as he and Ben slid off the picnic bench, taking their plates with them as they migrated towards the back porch.

“Howdy neighbor!” Blanchard called out, as both he and Scanlon tipped their hats in Charlie’s direction.

“Frank, Scanlon. Join us for dinner?” Bass asked, holding out his hand for the older man to shake. “Love to, if you’d have us, Ma’am,” Frank replied in Charlie’s direction.

“You’re always welcome, Frank,” Charlie replied, forcing a smile upon her face as she waved towards the table, watching as the men fixed their plates.

Bass introduced Miles and they fell into small talk for the remainder of the meal before Frank and Scanlon got to their feet and said their goodbyes, disappearing the way they had come.

When Bass tilted his head in Connors direction, the younger man got to his feet and followed the men to the front of the house.

“What was that all about?” Miles asked, looking around the table.

Bass lifted a brow in Charlie’s direction, deferring to her as to how much she wants to divulge.

“Blanchard wanted to buy the ranch from Grandpa,” Charlie explained setting her fork down. “He likes to stop by and check on us now and again, just to let us know he’s still here.”

From the uncomfortable silence at the table, Miles knew he wasn't getting the whole story, but at that point Connor returned and Rhodes began to fuss which seemed to signal the end of lunch.

Miles watched as Bass kissed Charlie and Rhodes before she carried the boy inside for a nap and everyone else began carrying the remains of lunch into the kitchen before heading back out to their respective jobs.

“Let’s go,” Bass motioned to Miles. “You can help me patch the barn roof.”

“The barn roof?” Miles asked in disbelief.

Bass pulled on a pair of gloves. “Would you rather go apartment hunting?”

“The barn roof,” his friend nodded, taking the hammer that Bass held out.

“I’ll get the ladder,” Bass smiled with a nod of his head.

* * *

It’s late afternoon when they finish with the roof. 

Miles held up his hands in defeat taking a seat on the back porch as Bass scoffed with a shake of his head and went about feeding the barn animals while the rest of the men came in from the fields.

After a few minutes, Charlie appeared beside him holding out a glass of iced tea. “Thanks,” he tells her gratefully as she takes a seat beside him.

They sit in silence for several minutes before Charlie finally speaks.

“Why are you here, Miles?”

Miles looked down at his glass, turning it in his hands. “I missed you,” he said, lifting his eyes to meet her own.

Charlie looked away for a moment, taking a deep breath before speaking. “I never thought it was a game, Miles. Breaking you and Bass up was never my intention.”

Miles nodded, leaning towards her as he reached for her hand. “I know,” he replied softly, as they both thought back to the hateful words he had thrown at her and Bass the last time they were all together.

“Rhodes is happy, thankfully healthy, considering, and Bass is wonderful with him.”

Miles squeezed her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. “We’ll figure out.”

With a nod, Charlie pushed to her feet and disappeared back into the house.

* * *

When they come in to get cleaned up for dinner, Charlie’s in the kitchen talking to Danny on speaker phone as Rhodes plays in his high chair. She finally says goodbye when the sound of someone stomping up and down the stairs becomes unbearable. 

“What the hell is going on out here?” She yells when she catches Connor coming down the stairs. 

“I’m moving into Gene’s office and Miles is going to take my room,” he replied, arms full of belongings. 

“Did anyone think to ask me in all this?” she asked, throwing her hands out.

“Not my department?” he answered, somewhere between a question and a comment.

“What’s going on?” Bass asked as he came down the stairs behind his son.

“Oh, nothing,” Charlie exhaled, as she handed him the plates in her hand and headed back to the kitchen.

When Miles and Connor finally come in, they settled down to eat.

As Bass and Connor discuss ongoing events on the ranch, Charlie chimes in on occasion and Miles manages to ask a question here and there. 

“I have an announcement to make,” Charlie finally says before the meal comes to an end, getting their attention.

Bass looked up from his plate to see his wife wearing a smile. “Oh, yeah?” he questioned.

“We already know he knocked you up,” Connor smarted off, getting a knock to his head from Bass as Charlie rolled her eyes and Miles looked stunned. 

“Danny’s been accepted into law school.”

“Oh, wow! That's great!” Bass exclaims, leaning over to hug his wife.

“That’s awesome, Charlie, really! Tell him congrats the next time you talk to him,” Connor chimes in.

“Does he have everything he needs?” Bass asks, trying to wrangle the logistics of a trip to Chicago out in his brain.

Charlie nods. “I spoke to Mom and Dad’s attorney today. He’s going to fax the final paperwork for Danny’s inheritance to the attorney here in town. Once I sign it, everything should be done by the end of the week.”

“That’s great, baby,” Bass murmured, leaning over to kiss his wife.

“Ughhh,” Connor grunts, making gagging noises, as he stands and takes his brother out of his highchair. “I’ll keep an eye on the rugrat until you two are done sucking face.”

“Don’t think I didn’t hear you come in this morning!” Charlie called after him, sticking her tongue out at him when he flips her the bird.

“You realize he’s a grown man and you're not actually tattling on him, right?” Bass asked with a chuckle, familiar with their antics.

“Why can’t he fuck somebody nice, like Nora, down at the bar. I can’t stand that redheaded witch.”

“Because she’s feisty, just like you,” Bass answered swatting her backside, causing Miles to snort.

“I’m gonna show you feisty,” Charlie threatened as she waved a wooden spoon in his direction.

“If no one minds, I’m gonna get cleaned up and head to bed. It’s been a long day,” Miles says getting to his feet.

“Yeah, no, totally man,” Bass replies. “Clean towels are in the bathroom and Charlie’s already cleared off a shelf for you.”

“Thanks, I’ll see everyone in the morning.”

“Three weeks,” Charlie suddenly blurted out as he reached the door. “We just found out.” 

As Bass came up behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder, Miles simply looked towards her with a sad smile. “Night Charlie.”

“Night Miles,” she replied softly. 

* * *

Emerging from the bathroom, Charlie flips off the lights and stands in the hallway for a moment, just listening. The night light glows softly from underneath Rhodes door and Charlie knows Bass will have the baby monitor on the bedside table turned on. There’s no light on in Miles room and hasn’t been for a while.

Entering her bedroom, she shut the door softly, making her way to the bed and climbed in where her husband was already lying down with his lamp off. Flipping off her own lamp she laid back and sighed heavily into the dark.

“Wanna talk about it?” Bass asked from where he’s lying, facing away from her.

“No.”

“Okay,” he replied, smiling because he knows that she’s shooting daggers into his back.

“Okay? Okay? That’s all you have to say?” She hissed, trying to keep her voice from carrying as she propped herself up on her elbow to lean over him in the bed.

“I asked if you wanted to talk about it,” he replied, rolling over to look at her.

She responded by glaring at him.

Bass sighed, reaching up to stroke her jaw with his thumb. “I married you, Charlie.”

“But it’s Miles. He left us and now he’s  _ here _ in the home  _ we _ made without him.”

Surging up to press his forehead against hers, Bass nudged her nose with his own. “It’ll be okay, Charlotte, I promise.”

“You promise?” she asked, biting at his lower lip.

“Uh huh,” he grinned, grasping her shoulders and flipping them over causing Charlie to yelp, loudly.

Eyes widening, she covered her mouth as they waited to see if she woke Rhodes. 

After a few moments she moved her hand and Bass leaned down to kiss her neck, his whiskers tickling her skin. 

Giggles erupted from her mouth before turning into moans as Bass made his way down her body, taking her sleep shorts with him.

Next door as he lay awake in the dark, Miles listened to the noises that are just as familiar today as they were four years ago.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Bass and Miles slowly found their way back to each other. They’ve been friends for so long, that as far as Bass is concerned all had been forgiven the moment Miles had walked through the door, and, while everything else might have changed, they hadn’t. There’s been the expected bumps, and bruises as they learn to navigate this new family and the various dynamics that come with it and they’ve all been tentatively exploring Miles boundaries within it, when it comes to Rhodes. Miles is his father, yes, but Bass has raised him and now they're figuring out how to do it together. 

And then there’s Charlie and Miles. There’s nothing a Matheson likes more than a good round of self flagellation and Bass has been ready to tear his hair out since the second day. Honestly, he wishes they would just fuck and get it over with already and has said so loudly on several occasions. One of which his eldest child overhear, he thought with a grimace, remembering that awkward conversation.

* * *

Things finally started to change about a month later when Charlie came storming in the house after arriving home from running errands in town. 

“What’s wrong?” Bass asked in concern, taking Rhodes from her. 

“This!” Charlie cried, waving a piece of paper around in front of him. 

Passing Rhodes off to Miles, who’d followed Bass to see what the commotion was about, Bass took the paper away from her. His lips pursed as he read what was written upon it. Shoving the paper at Miles, who struggled to balance the baby, his beer and now the paper. Bass steered his wife up the stairs. 

“Scanlon was in town,” Charlie hiccuped through her tears as Bass rubbed her back. “ I saw him watching me at one point. What if they try it again, Bass. We have twice as much to lose this time.” 

“Shhh,” Bass soothed her, pulling her into bed with him. “We’ll call the sheriff and have him come out, okay? You and Rhodes and the baby are going to be fine,” he assured her, wrapping his arms around her. 

He stayed with her until she drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

“So, you gonna tell me what all that was about?” Miles asked as Bass entered the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the fridge as Rhodes played in his high chair. 

Gesturing towards the note lying on the table, Bass took a long draw from his bottle. 

“Today’s the day Gene died out on Blanchard's property under _ mysterious circumstances _ .” Bass explained with a bend of his fingers.

“No shit,” Miles replied, taking another look at the crude drawing lying on the table.

“The Sheriff stopped by shortly after we moved in and laid it all out. He didn’t have enough evidence to arrest anyone, but it was pretty obvious to him that Gene had been murdered. Warned us to watch ourselves.  Once we took over the ranch, there was a rash of incidents. Animals shot or missing. Hay set on fire, tires slashed, trailers stolen. When Charlie was eight months pregnant, someone ran her off the road. Scared the crap out of me when I got a call from the hospital.  We hired an attorney, filed a VPO and had the sheriff go out and talk to them and things calmed down after that. I’m not sure what caused it to start up again.” 

“Wow,” Miles breathed, running a hand over his face. “What can I do to help?”

“Just be here, man. Just be here.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Charlie woke an hour later, Miles met her at the bottom of the stairs, arms open. Bottom lip quivering, she went to him. 

“Everything’s gonna be alright, Kiddo. I’ll make sure of it,” he murmured, rubbing a palm up and down her spine. 

With a sigh, Charlie melted into his embrace. “I’m glad you’re here, Miles.” 

“Me too, baby. Me too.”

When the screen door opened, they separated as Bass came into the house, and Charlie shifted her hold to her husband. 

“You’re awake,” he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Where’s Rhodes?” 

“Miles put him down for a nap like a champ,” Bass answered with a wink at Miles.

Charlie smiled as she turned back to her uncle. “Thank you.”

“I enjoyed spending the time with him.”

Charlie nodded, turning back to her husband as he took her hands in his. “The Sheriff was just here.”

“And?” 

“He’ll make sure his deputies drive by the house once a day, but without proof Scanlon did it, there’s really nothing he can do.”

“Of course there’s not,” Charlie replied tiredly. 

“Come’on, lets get some food in you, and we can talk about what we’re going to do,” Miles replied, cupping her shoulder. 

With a nod, Charlie made her way into the kitchen, the two most important men in her life following behind.

* * *

They set up extra security around the ranch, someone staying with Charlie at all times, but in the weeks that followed, nothing happened. 

Not one single thing to make them think that Blanchard was going to cause trouble, so Charlie was slowly able to relax. 

And since that day she had come home so upset, things had changed between her and Miles, almost like how they used to be. 

They spent evenings playing with Rhodes and after Rhodes was put to bed, Charlie would pull out photo albums, and she and Bass would share the last four years of their life and Miles told them stories of his deployment. 

Watching Bass’ eyes light up as they talked, Charlie knew they’d be okay.

* * *

Charlie called out for Bass over the walkie-talkie, before pacing the floor as she waited for him to reply. 

“Hey, babe. I’m not going to make it,” Bass finally replied back. “A dozen cows got out and were still rounding them up. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” Charlie sighed into the radio just as Miles came in from the barn. “Miles is here. I’ll have him go with me.”

“Good idea,” Bass replied with a smile in his voice. “I love you, babe. Give Rhodes a kiss for me and I’ll see you this evening.”

“Love you, too,” Charlie replied, turning the radio off. 

“What’s going on?” Miles asked as he finished washing his hands. 

“Looks like you’re on baby duty,” Charlie responded with a grin as she wrangled Rhodes into his coat. 

They were out the door a few minutes later.

“I always make my doctors appointments late in the afternoon in the hopes that Bass can come, but sometimes it just doesn’t work out that way,” Charlie explained on their way into town. “But, this works out, too. You missed all this with Rhodes,” she shrugged with a small smile. 

“Yeah, about that,” Miles replied, “you know, I would have never left had I known.”

I know,” Charlie replied with a nod glancing back at Rhodes in his car seat. “We’re just happy your home.”

* * *

Sitting on the exam table, Charlie leaned back on her hands as she swung her legs, watching Miles bounce Rhodes on his knee. When there was a knock at the door, Charlie sat up as the door opened and her curly, blonde-haired doctor walked in. “Charlie, Rhodes,” Dr. Foster said, closing the door behind her. “Who’s this?” 

“Maggie, this is my uncle, Miles Matheson.”

Maggie tilts her head in surprise, before holding out her hand for him to shake. “So, your Rhodes father,” she said. “Maggie Foster, nice to meet you.” 

“Uhhh, Charlie?” Miles asked, shaking the woman’s hand. 

“She’s our doctor, Miles. I had to know that Rhodes was okay.”

“And he is, right?” Miles asked the older woman.

Walking over to the computer in the room, Maggie took a seat on a stool as she brought up Charlie records. “He’s perfect. However, I don’t think I’d try my luck twice.”

“I’ve never regretted having him. Not once,” Charlie said, meeting Miles eyes. 

Maggie reached over and patted her knee as she looked over Charlie’s vitals and test results. 

“How’d you end up here, Doc?” Miles asked as he stood near the door holding Rhodes. 

“I was in Dallas for a medical conference a few years ago and was caught in a blackout. It seemed like a nice place to raise a family. Ready to hear the heartbeat?”

Charlie nodded with a smile, holding out her hand for Miles as Maggie pressed a device against her lower belly. A whooshing noise filled the room, causing something between a laugh and a sob to bubble up from Charlie’s chest. 

“That’s it? That’s the baby’s heartbeat?” Miles asked in wonder as he listened to the noise. 

“Uh huh,” Maggie nodded, with a smile. “Sounds good,” she assured Charlie. 

“Is it supposed to be that fast?” Miles asked, still fascinated by the sound. 

“Yes it is,” Maggie replied, watching as he pulled his son close, brushing the boys locks as he looked at him tenderly. 

Looking over at Charlie, she caught the girls eye and smiled. “Everything looks great. The next time Bass can make it in with you we’ll do an ultrasound and find out if Rhodes is having a brother or sister. “

“Thanks. Maggie,” Charlie said as she pulled down her shirt and sat up with Miles help. “We’ll see you next month.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Matheson.”

“Doc,” Miles replied as she left the room. 

Helping Miles gather their things, they trailed out to the waiting room, where Miles dressed Rhodes in his coat and Charlie made her next appointment, slipping the appointment card into her wallet. 

“Pharmacy and then the grocery store,” Charlie said cheerfully as Miles looked up with a frown. 

“No one said anything about being a pack mule.” 

“Welcome to parenthood. The new baby needs vitamins and your son needs milk.” Charlie smiled .

* * *

Charlie was grabbing the milk as Miles picked up a few toiletries when Duncan Page approached her. 

“Duncan,” Charlie greeted with a purse of her lips. Charlie had never liked the woman who had hit on her husband right in front of her and then fell into bed with her step-son implying that Bass was welcome to join them. 

Looking around them to see if anyone was watching, Duncan picked up a gallon of milk inspecting the label. “I thought you should know Blanchard’s been sniffing around.” 

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked, picking up a tub of butter as she remained facing forward. 

“Somehow he got the idea that this thing between your boy and me is serious and we’ve been in negotiations to combine our two farms and that’s something Frank simply won’t tolerate.”

Looking down at the container in her hands, Charlie’s brow creased. “Why are you telling me this?”

Duncan reached over to grasp her arm. “We both know just exactly how dirty Frank can play. Regardless of our differences, I’d hate to see something happen to you or your family. Keep your eyes open and stay safe.”

“Thank you,” Charlie replied with a nod, watching as the woman walked away. 

“Who was that?” Miles asked, coming up behind her. 

“Duncan Page,” Charlie replied with a frown. 

“Didn’t think you liked her,” he said as a man in a cowboy hat came around the corner. 

“Mrs. Monroe,” the man said as he strolled down the aisle. 

“We need to go,” Charlie said calmly, meeting Miles eyes. 

“Okay,” Miles replied, grabbing the milk out of the cart and leaving the rest.

* * *

Keeping hold of Charlie’s arm as they made their way out of the store, Miles was quick to notice a few men standing around watching them. 

“What’s going on?” Miles asked, hustling her to the truck. 

“Blanchard thinks were negotiating with Duncan to combine our farms and isn’t happy about it. He killed Grandpa, Miles. He won’t hesitate to do the same thing to us.”

“I’m not going to let that happen,” he assured her, helping her up into the truck after getting Rhodes strapped in.

* * *

“Miles,” Charlie said, trying to stay calm as more and more vehicles blocked their way.

Looking left and then right, Miles frowned before turning towards his niece. “Get Rhodes out of his seat and get the shotgun. Hang on and be ready to bail.”   
  


Charlie nodded, scrambling over the bench seat to reach their son in the back. She grabbed for the shotgun, pulling it out of the mounted rack, making sure it was loaded and pulled a box of shells out from under the seat, shoving them in her pocket before quickly unbuckling Rhodes from his seat, lifting the boy into her arms.

Revving the engine, Miles looked over his shoulder, glancing at his son before meeting Charlie’s frightened eyes. “Hang on.” 

Once she nodded, Miles faced forward once again and without warning, punched the gas and yanked the wheel right, speeding off across the Texas landscape as gunfire followed them, glass from the windows splintering around them.

At some point, he’d turned off the headlights so that they were flying blindly through the night. Charlie hung onto her son as they hit every rock and hole, bouncing them around the back of the cab. 

When the other vehicles that have given chase, fell away, Miles spun the wheel, causing the truck to go sliding backwards into a gulch, coming to a sudden stop. 

“Go, go, go!” Miles chanted, diving towards the door as Charlie bailed on the opposite side, attempting to quiet their terrified son, clutching him and the gun.

Charlie ran as fast she dared over the rocky bottom of the gulch, scrub brush and stunted trees yanking at her clothes and skin as she protected Rhodes as best she could. Miles quickly caught up, taking the shotgun from her in one hand as he grasped her arm in the other. 

His long legs drug her along, her side and lungs burning, until he suddenly stopped. Holding a finger up to his lips, he motioned to her to get down.

Sliding down the gully wall, she checked on Rhodes, kissing his chilled face as she tucked him closer, rubbing her hand in soothing circles against the boys back.

At the sound of a shotgun blast, the tired boy did little more than slightly jerk. Thankfully he didn’t hear the thud that followed.

Dropping down beside them, Miles laid a hand on her leg. It was dark, a half moon their only light, but she could still pick up the worry and concern on his face.

She simply nodded at his silent question and reached out to squeeze his hand. She stayed put when he disappeared a moment later, knowing that he’d be back for them.

A little while later, there was another gunshot and the night went silent. After a few taut minutes, Miles reappeared.

“Are you and the baby alright? Rhodes?” he asked, a cold hand cupping her face.

“We’re fine, just cold,” she assured him, ignoring the throbbing in her arm.

“We need to get somewhere out of the cold. You know this place better than I do, Charlie. Where can we go?”

She thinks about where they were when they were forced off the road and the direction they’d gone. 

“The Millers. There's an old barn on their property that’s still partially intact. It shouldn’t be but a mile or two North of here.”

“Then that’s where we're headed. You take the shotgun, I’ll take Rhodes.”

Helping Charlie up the side of the gulch, they wasted no time making their way across the fields to where the abandoned barn on their neighbors ranch was located. 

There wasn’t much left, but Miles managed to scrape together enough old hay to make them a bed in a corner of the barn out of the blowing wind.

“Bass is probably worried sick,” Charlie murmured as Miles wrapped his jacket around Rhodes, drawing him back against his body to help keep him warm.

“He knows I won’t let anything happen to you. Either of you,” Miles replied as Charlie slid up on Rhodes's other side, tangling her legs with Miles as they created a cocoon for the little boy. “We stay here and we stay silent until first light, then we’ll call the Sheriff. They’re probably watching the house and we can’t take a chance of Bass leading them to us. They’d probably kill all of us at that point.”

“I’m scared,” Charlie whispered, tucking herself closer.

“So am I,” Miles replied gruffly.

“I’m sorry we lost so much time,” Charlie whispered as she tucked her head against his shoulder. 

He heard the moment her breathing changed as her adrenaline crashed and she fell asleep. Pulling his family closer, Miles kept watch.


	3. Chapter 3

“Charlie, Charlie!” Miles whispered, shaking her arm. He’d been calling her name for several minutes to no avail. Now that it was light, he could see the blood dried upon her clothes. Lifting her jacket, his lips pursed as he shook his head.

“Charlie!” he hissed again, sighing in relief as she opened her eyes. “Thank God,” he breathed.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her words a bit slurred.

“Why didn’t you say you’d been shot?” he asked, reaching out to push her hair back.

Charlie shrugged and instantly grimaced. “Pretty sure it went all the way through. Figured if I hadn’t bled out by the time we made it here, the cold would probably slow the bleeding.

“You...stupid…” Miles growled, his lips pursing as she moaned.

“Please tell me you’ve got the Sheriffs number in your phone.”

Charlie nodded sluggishly. “It’s in my pocket. Can you get it?”

Fishing for the phone, Miles pulled it out and flipped through the contacts as Rhodes woke, cold and disoriented, crying for his mother.

“Charlie!” the sheriff barked into the phone.

“No. It’s Miles Matheson. We’re at the Millers old barn and we need an ambulance. Charlie’s been shot.”

“Jesus Christ,” the sheriff swore. Miles could hear Bass in the background demanding to know what was happening just as the phone was disconnected.

“Help me sit up,” Charlie asked, holding out a hand as she tried to comfort Rhodes with the other.

Moving around so that he was behind her, Miles put a hand under her good arm, helping her prop herself up against his chest as they both pulled Rhodes closer, Miles making sure his jacket covered them both as their son straddled Charlie’s lap, a thumb going in his mouth.

It wasn’t long before they heard sirens. “Bass will be here soon,” Miles assured her, holding her tighter.

“Thank you for keeping us alive, Miles.”

“Not so sure how good a job I did, you got shot.”

“Had it been up to them, it would have been between my eyes,” she replied, threading her fingers with his.

“Love you,” Miles whispered, pressing a kiss against her temple.

Charlie nodded weakly.

Minutes later, vehicles pulled up alongside the barn and the sound of car doors opening reached their ears.

“Charlie? Miles?” They heard Bass cry out, his voice coming closer.

“In here, Bass,” Miles hollered back.

Rounding the corner, Bass came to a stop at the sight of his family before rushing over to them, the sheriff right behind him.

Dropping to his knees beside them, Bass cupped Charlie’s cheek, pressing a kiss to her lips as Rhodes cried, trying to crawl all over him.

“Take him, Bass,” Charlie gasped, sighing as he took the little boy from her and two sets of paramedics rushed into the barn.

Miles refused the help of the paramedics not helping Charlie, insisting that they help Rhodes first.

The little boy wouldn’t let go of his father so they tucked a warming blanket around him and shuffled them towards the ambulance. “Miles!” Bass called out frantically as his family was being separated once again. 

“I got her, Bass,” Miles assured him, looking over from where they were loading Charlie into the ambulance. 

Bass nodded on an exhale, letting himself be guided over to a second ambulance and moments later they were being whisked away. 

Holding onto the side of the ambulance as the paramedics worked on his niece, Miles closed his eyes and prayed for the first time in a very long time. Once they had her stable, they let him hold her hand again, hovering nearby, as he held her hand to his mouth, whispering into her skin.

Finding the strength to squeeze his hand, Charlie managed a smile as his eyes rose to net hers. “I love you, Miles.”

Swallowing thickly as he blinked back tears, Miles reached out, smoothing a hand over her forehead. “I love you, too, Kid.”

With a nod, her eyes slid close. 

Looking at the paramedic frantically, the woman laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “She’s fine,” the woman said, pointing to the monitors. 

With a shaky breath, Miles nodded.

* * *

When they arrive at the hospital, Maggie was there waiting on them and ordered Bass to take a seat and wait until she’s had a chance to examine the injured woman. 

Taking Rhodes from him, Miles threw his free arm around Bass, who ducked his face into the taller man’s shoulder as he regained his composure. Miles turned him loose when the Sheriff approached. 

“Connor’s on his way into town to pick up the boy. After that I’m going to want some answers,” the man said.

“You’ll get ‘em,” Miles assured him, bouncing his son on his hip as he kept a hold of Bass’ shoulder. 

When he nodded and walked away, Miles guided Bass over to a quiet corner and pushed him down into a chair. “What happened to her?” Bass asked him, choking back his tears as Rhodes crawled into his lap. 

“She took a stray shot to the arm,” Miles said shushing him when his face crumbled. “She’s gonna be fine, Bass. It went straight through. A local and a few stitches and she’ll be as good as new.”

Brushing a hand over his face, Bass nodded, reaching out to place his hand against Miles face. “Thank you.”

“We’re family, Bass,” Miles whispered, pressing their foreheads together as Rhodes sat quietly between them. 

When Connor arrived, Rhodes went happily to his big brother and Ben, who came along for extra protection. 

“We’ll be home as soon as Charlie’s released,” Bass assured his oldest son, standing in the middle of the waiting room as Miles walked them out the door, watching until they were safely in the truck and driving away. 

Coming back into the waiting room, Miles made his way back to Bass and the Sheriff who was waiting with him. “Let's step into this room over here. I’ve let the duty nurse know where we’ll be.”

Grasping Bass’ shoulder, Miles waited until he nodded before they followed after the man.

* * *

After filling in the sheriff, the two friends were led back to Charlie’s room. Maggie had admitted her for observation and for now, she was sleeping peacefully. 

“She and the baby are going to be fine,” Maggie assured them looking at the tablet in her hand. I want to keep her until tomorrow morning just as a precaution. She’s slightly dehydrated, so we’ll keep her on the IV for the rest of the day. As long as nothing changes, she can go home in the morning."

“Thank you, Maggie,” Bass replied, gripping Charlie’s hand in his own. 

“Of course. I’d suggest the two of you get some rest yourself. You’re not going to do her any good if you're in here with her.” With a smile, the woman left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Leaning forward, Miles grasped Bass' hand in his. “See. She’s going to be fine,” Miles soothed his friend. 

Running a hand over his face, Bass nodded, leaning towards his friend. “Thank you, Miles. Thank you so much for being there.”

Miles simply nodded as he held his friend.

* * *

After a few hours, Bass asked Miles to go to the Sheriff's office to make a written statement and then return home to be with Rhodes and to get some sleep while he stayed Charlie.

Bass was expected at the Sheriff's office in the morning and Miles could take Charlie home and get her settled. That way she wouldn’t be left alone, ignoring the fact there was a deputy stationed outside her door. 

Miles agreed, pulling Bass into his arms before he left, pressing his lips against Bass’ cheek. Bass cupped Miles cheek, rubbing his forehead against Miles jaw before turning him loose, the fingers of their other hands slowly falling apart.

* * *

When Charlie awoke, it was to find Bass, sitting next to her bed, her hand wrapped in his own. 

“Bass?”

“Hey you, how do you feel?” he asked, lifting his free hand up to brush her hair back. 

She winced as she moved her arm, but managed to give him a smile. “I’m good,” she assured her husband. “How’s Rhodes and Miles?” she asked. 

“They’re fine. At home getting some rest.”

Charlie searched his eyes, before finally nodding, tugging on his hand. 

Crawling up beside her, Bass gathered her in his arms, running a hand over her belly. 

“What did Maggie say?”

“Said you and the baby we’re fine. She just wants to keep an eye on you today. Make sure you get plenty of fluids.”

“You’re going to stay?” she asked, looking up at him. 

“Yeah,” Bass whispered, tucking her head underneath his chin. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promised.

* * *

The next morning, Miles arrived with Rhodes in tow along with a fresh change of clothes for Charlie. After the nurse removed her IV she had breakfast, sharing with Rhodes and then changed clothes while they waited for Maggie to issue her discharge papers. 

Once she arrived, giving Charlie a clean bill of health, they packed her up and Bass walked her out to the sheriffs SUV, helping her into the backseat where Miles was strapping Rhodes into his car seat next to her. “The deputy’s going to take you straight home and I’ll be along as soon as I’m done with the sheriff.”

Charlie nodded, leaning forward to cup his cheek. “We’ll see you soon," she said softly, giving him a kiss. 

Smiling, Bass leaned over to tickle Rhodes before dragging his thumb across her jaw one last time before stepping away and shutting the door. 

Shaking hands with Miles they exchanged a few words, before Miles and the deputy climbed into the vehicle, started the engine and drove away. 

Charlie turned her head, watching until he was out of sight.

* * *

Arriving home, Miles carried a sleeping Rhodes to his room, lying him in his crib, before softly closing the door after tiptoeing out of the room. 

Entering Bass and Charlie’s room, he found Charlie stripping down to her tank top and panties. Approaching her, he grasped her by the shoulders. Charlie sighed, reaching her hand up to grasp his own, before turning to face him. 

Stepping into her, Miles tilted his head, pressing his lips to hers. At first, she stiffened her spine and he thought she was going to pull away, but she didn’t, and all of a sudden her body softened and moved into his. 

Her lips parted and allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth as she slid her hands up his back. When his lips moved down her jaw and to the tender flesh of her neck, her head tilted back, giving him full access.

Miles couldn't help but feel her swollen belly against him. Pulling back, he cupped her cheek with his hand. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“You’re here now,” Charlie said softly, nuzzling his hand. 

Lowering his eyes, he brought his other hand up to her belly. “Does he move?”

“Sometimes,” Charlie replied. 

“What does it feel like?” he asked, the awe in his eyes bringing a soft smile to her face. 

“It tickles, mostly, but you can see my belly ripple on the outside and Bass thinks that's cool,” She chuckled, smiling up at him. 

Walking her backwards towards the bed, Miles sat her down on it gently and began undressing.

When he finally slipped off his boxers, his cock stood at attention and Charlie couldn’t resist. It was like her hands and lips took on a mind of their own. 

She scooted forward and took him in hand, gently stroking his shaft, reveling in his response. She used her tongue to brush softly across the tip, causing his whole body to quiver. Wrapping her lips completely around him, she took his length into her mouth.

Miles moaned, moving his hips as he wrapped his fingers in her hair. Before long, however, he pushed her tenderly down onto the bed, swinging her legs around for her as she straightened. 

Laying next to her on the bed, he kissed her, his palm running across her breasts, causing her engorged nipples to tingle. Shimming down her side, he took one of them in his mouth. Sucking on her breast, he used his tongue to lick around the outside of her areola, then her nipple. 

Her thighs fell open as she felt his hand slip between them where she was soaking wet and ready for him. He stroked her folds gently before slipping a finger inside her. She bucked up against his hand with a gasp. She had forgotten that he could bring her to the brink of an orgasm just as fast as Bass could. Moving so that he was nearly hovering over her so that he could reach her other breast, Miles added a second finger in with the first and was rewarded when her pussy clamped down and she gasped his name, hands pulling at his hair. 

Lifting his head, Miles kissed her and then pulled back an inch as she chased his lips. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. Charlie nodded, desperate to have him inside of her and rolled over to her stomach, lifting her ass in the air as she supported herself on her forearms. Rising up behind her, Miles grabbed both her cheeks in his hands and squeezed them before plunging his cock inside her. They both cried out as Miles leaned over her, his chest hair rubbing her back as he pressed a hand beside her on the bed and the other grasped a dangling breast. Charlie sighed as they found a rhythm that worked for them. She’d missed this with him and so did he if the expression on his face was any indication. In just a few minutes, she could fill him swell up, filling her even fuller and then grunt loudly just before he exploded with an orgasm of his own. 

Dropping his head to her shoulder, he rocked back and forth for a few minutes bringing them both back down before reluctantly slipping out of her and collapsing next to her on the bed. She lowered herself next to him, laying her head against his chest as an arm came up around her shoulders, his lips pressed against her crown as they simply lay there, breathing, and that’s where Bass found them. 

Leaning against the door frame, he sighed in contentment. He didn’t think he ever see this again. “Finally,” he said, pushing off from the wall and moving into the room. 

“Asshole,” Miles muttered from where he lay, eyes closed. Charlie elbowed him, as Bass unfastened his pants and climbed on the bed with them.

Rolling onto all fours, Charlie lifted to her knees and shuffle between Bass’ legs where he sat leaning against the headboard. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned forward to kiss him. 

Watching them, Miles reached up stroking a hand down Charlie’s back, before moving down and slipping between her legs to pull Bass’ cock out of his pants, stroking the hard flesh a few times before holding it steady as Charlie slid down atop it. Maneuvering behind her, Miles straddled Bass’ legs as he threw a hand against the headboard and leaned forward, kissing Bass, their tongues moving together quick and hard, as he squeezed Charlie’s ass. 

Shuddering at the sight, Charlie’s head fell back against Miles shoulder as he held her in his arms while she fucked Bass, like he had so many times before. 

Slipping his hand down between them, Miles circled her bundle of nerves until she was grinding against Bass, and Bass was pushing up chasing after her. They exploded in gasps and grunts, Miles right beside them, guiding them back down. When she hunched forward, her head resting on Bass shoulder, she could feel Miles move closer, he and Bass sharing a moment between them and she smiled. 

This is what she had wanted from the very beginning. The three of them together. As a family. Grasping Miles hand, she pulled it to her mouth pressing a kiss against it with toothy smile as he dropped to the bed beside them, watching as he smiled back. Looking to her husband, she found him watching her with sparkling eyes. 

“We’re whole again,” she said, laying her head into the crook of his shoulder, closing her eyes in happiness as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and reached down tangling his hand with hers and Miles. 


End file.
